A week in the Velvet Room
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: What would happen if a new person showed up in the Velvet Room? MinatoxReader


Memento Mori

Do not own Persona 3. If I did Minato would not have died! First time doing a persona fic! So be nice!

[1] The setting of Persona 4

________________________

**Monday: After School**

It was another day for a young blue haired man called Minato Arisato. Listening to music, hanging out with friends, going to school and fighting shadows in Tartarus all in a days work for a S.E.E.S member.

Minato, after school, decided to go into the Velvet Room through the shopping mall. Hoping to maybe have Igor fuse his Personas or do a request for Elizabeth. Imagine his surprise when he entered the Velvet Room to see no Igor and no Elizabeth, only a young girl about his age.

The girl had long waist length, maybe longer, (hair colour) and glasses that covered her (eye colour) orbs. She was clad in a plain dark blue and black dress that reach her knees , blue knee height socks and black shoes.

"Hello you must be Arisato Minato-san, it is nice to meet the hero of this journey." she said in a shy, quite voice as a small smile played on her lips.

She was seated where the long nosed man always sat in the Velvet Room. Her leg were crossed over the other and in her arms is a yellow plush that resembles a teddy with a big white bow.

Minato took his usual seat, after he deemed her not a foe but he kept his eyes locked on hers.

"…who are you?" he asked her.

"Oh sorry my name is (your full name) and this is my Teddy-chan I am taking over for Mr Igor and Miss Elizabeth for a week. They have already started to prepare for the next hero in a countryside called Inaba [1]. I still wonder where they got that limo…but that is a story you need not know about." (your name) replied still holding "Teddy-chan" close.

Minato smiled at her, she seemed so…innocent when holding that teddy and she also seemed nervous. Maybe it was her first time doing this, he thought.

"So Arisato-san why are you here today?" asked the new resident of the Velvet Room.

____________________________________________________________________

**Tuesday: Dark Hour**

Minato and the rest of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad were battling the shadows in Tartarus. Everyone was in good condition and shadows were almost always defeated quickly so they reached the new block quickly. When Minato realized the party could not continue on and got the new document he decided to visit (your name) in the Velvet Room.

When Minato entered through the door he could not believe what he saw, she was asleep with her head rested on the table!

"…No don't eat Mr Chocobo…" she muttered in her sleep.

Minato tried to hold in his laughter, really he did but sadly he could not help it. (Your name) was just to cute and the word chocobo sounded weird.

"Oh crap I fell asleep! Hey stop laughing Mr blue haired emo kid!" (your name) said and watched as he laughed even more.

"Sorry I couldn't help it!" he replied, it was then he noticed that (your names) Teddy seemed more…**alive** now and it seemed to be watching Minato's every move but he said nothing.

"Ok lets just forget that moment, oh I see you found a document that Miss Elizabeth was looking for!"(your name) exclaimed as she received the old document.

"I wonder who wrote these and if so were they meant to be found or left forgotten." the (hair colour) girl asked herself.

"Good question." Minato replied.

"Hey Arisato-san-"

"Call me Minato-kun, please." Minato interrupted and smiled at her blush.

"Alright Minato-kun I have a favour to ask, you don't have to do it…but"

(your name) seemed so nervous and she was avoiding his eyes to look at the table. Minato went over to her and held her small hand in his.

"If I can do it, I will help (your name)-chan" the blue haired boy said giving her another of his small smiles.

"Alright then if you say so…you know I only have a week here and I wish to see the sights of your city Iwatodai . I wish for you to be my guide after school, please." She now has her Teddy-chan covering the lower half of her face.

Minato realized that it must be a habit of hers.

______________________________________

**Wednesday: After School**

The two decided to meet at the fountain, after he finished school everyday for that week. For some reason the blue haired Persona user was nervous, it wasn't like he never been on a date before.

Minato mentally slapped himself as he reminded himself that it wasn't a date as he slowly walked into the shopping mall.

He stopped when he saw her sitting on a bench in different clothes. She was now wearing a black shirt, a black jacket, dark almost back jeans, white trainers and a silver cross on a long silver chain. She would look emo and scary if it wasn't for her smile and the yellow teddy in her arms.

"Oh Minato-kun! Hello and thanks again for doing this." she said, her smile widened as she got up off the bench.

"It's alright, so what's with the clothes?" he asked, those clothes were very different from the dress in the Velvet Room.

"Ok well I thought the dress you saw me in before would attract to much attention and this is what I always wore before I entered the Velvet Room and that…battle." (Your names) (eye colour) eyes seemed to darken in memory but then put up a smile for Minato and said "Ok lets go!"

_______________________________________

**Thursday: After School**

Minato found he really enjoyed showing (your name) around and also enjoyed going into the Velvet Room more. He finished showing her the bookstore the old couple owned.

Minato learned a new thing about (your name), she is a bookworm and loved being surrounded by books. When they were walking to the bookstore they received many looks, mostly because of (your names) outfit or her holding a teddy or even because she looked a bit older than him when he was in a school uniform and it looked like they were on a date.

Right now they were sitting on a wall and eating ice cream. (Your name) asking questions once in a while like. "How long have you lived here for?" and "Since when have skirts gotten so short?" after seen a girl walk past in a mini mini skirt.

"Hey (your name)-chan…how did you end up in the Velvet Room?"

That question has plagued the Persona user since they first met. He watched as the (hair colour) girl finished off her ice cream slowly, almost if she was trying to buy time.

"Well I'm not fully sure myself, I was or still am a persona user like yourself. I had weapons, two long daggers, my Teddy-chan and my old friends." she said shocking Minato.

"You were a persona user?"

"Yes I guess, her name was Yubel, in a way I was the hero of my journey, Mr Igor and Miss Elizabeth helped me like they are helping you now." she continued gazing up at the sky and continued to speak " The shadows were my foes too but instead of the Dark Hour you have, in my well I don't know what to call it time? World? Well anyway people were falling into comas because of a popular game called Dark Eclipse. I and six other Persona users joined together to repeal the shadows. We won but…not without a price."

She was almost crying by now, yet she still smiled and gazed at the clouds. Minato did not know what to do so he pulled her into a hug. He was almost afraid to ask her but still "What was the price?"

"I…had to stay in the game, while they sealed the game from the RW real world I closed it in Htrae. That's all I could fully remember, until I awoke in the Velvet Room with Miss Elizabeth looking down on me and Mr Igor congratulating me. I hope my friends have moved on by now…" her voice had become a whisper that only Minato could hear.

"I think…because of you they had a chance at life, now its their choice if they make it a happy one." he said and watched as she turned her head to him and gave him a true smile.

"Thank you."

_____________________________________

**Friday: After School**

(Your name) sighed, she only had two days left after today. The long nosed man never told her what was to become of her after they comeback. Would she fall asleep forever? Would she be forced to fight the shadows? Or maybe stay in the Velvet Room with them? And then what about Minato…would she ever see him again? Even then it felt wrong to have a crush on him, she was sure even though she look sixteen the same age she started on her journey, a few years have passed so she must be about twenty or twenty one years old now.

(your name) sighed, she felt like a old pervert now. She had been waiting for the blue haired persona user for a hour now.

" I don't think he's coming. Maybe he forgot or something came up…"

With that she retreated into the alleyway and entered the Velvet Room.

________________________________________

**Friday: Dark Hour**

_Dreamless dorm, ticking clock_

_I walk away from the soundless room_

_Windless night, moonlight melts_

_My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom _

_Nightly dance of bleeding swords_

_Reminds me that I still live_

The (hair colour) girl was sitting in the Velvet Room and was trying to keep herself awake by singing. She had the song Burn My Dread stuck in her head since Minato let her listen to it on his MP3. The song reminded her of him.I will burn my dreadI once ran away from the god of fearAnd he chained me to despairBurn my dreadI'll break the chainAnd run till I see the sunlight againI'll lift my face and run to the sunlight

" That was good (your name)-chan"

The (eye colour) girl almost fell out of her seat, surprised that she did not notice him before.

"Minato-kun don't scare me like that! I was trying not to fall asleep!" she cried out as her cheeks turned red.

"Sorry for that and today when I didn't show up, Mitsuru-sempai called a meeting and we had to go to Tartarus." the blue haired boy explained to the youngest resident of the Velvet Room.

"It's fine, I do not mind I am just happy you came for me!" the (hair colour) girl responded.

Minato once again noticed her yellow plush toy, he was sure of if now, it looked different in the Dark Hour like it was alive and its eyes seemed to follow him. The blue haired teen once again said nothing about it, even if it was creepy…and did it's head just turn?

_____________________________________________________________

**Saturday: After School**

Minato was showing (your name) around the school, showing her the hallways, the library, the club rooms and the classrooms.

"It's so unfair, you have cooler uniforms than I used to!" (your name) cried out, the cruelty of the world she thought.

"You used to go to a all girls school right?" Minato recalled the information from one of the conversations they had.

"Yes all girls even the teachers! Though there was one that could have been a man in drag…" she laughed as the walked through the corridors.

"That bad huh?" he asked while smiling and opened the door to his classroom, there was only less than six people left in the classroom now.

" You have no idea, the he/she as we used to call it was always wanted to give detention to anyone for anything." (your name) said as she took a random seat in one of the desks.

This brings back memories, she thought to herself.

"Let me guess to got detention every week." the male teen joked.

"No I have a clean record, thank you very much Arisato!" the female teen replied back, all smiles.

"Sure you do (your name)-chan."

(your name) pouted.

"Hey I'm telling the truth!"

They both laughed for a while until a comfortable silence came upon them, by now everyone else had gone. The (eye colour) girl was looking out the window and held her Teddy-chan on her lap. Her hair covered her (eye colour) eyes and a sad smile showed on her face.

"You know…I never finished school, I never had a chance to graduate, I never had a boyfriend or a first kiss and I never kept the promise I made to my friends…I promised them that I would meet them on my graduation day but I couldn't make it, Minato I hate myself everyday for not making it for them." she told him as she tightened her hold on her teddy. "I hope they have forgiven me by now."

"There's nothing to forgive it wasn't your fault, you did what you could." he replied.

"Are you just telling me that because I need to hear it or because is it true?" the girl asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Both."

"Thanks Minato."

"Anytime (your name)."

"Hey Minato…"

______________________________________________________

**Sunday: Morning**

" See you have done a great job over the week, I am impressed good job."

"Yes I'm very proud of you (your name)."

Inside the Velvet Room, the (hair colour) haired and (eye colour) eyed girl bowed to them.

"Thank you Mr Igor, Miss Elizabeth I am honoured to be of service to you."

The long nosed man and his assistant were back.

___________________________________________________________

**Sunday: Evening**

Minato entered the Velvet Room hoping to find (your name), only to freeze when he saw the two usual occupants of the Velvet Room have returned.

The first words out of his lips were "Where is (your name)?"

The words out of the long nosed man's lips were "Her job was done."

With that the blue haired S.E.E.S member left the Velvet Room.

He searched the shopping mall.

He searched the café.

He searched the train station.

He searched the streets.

He searched the shine.

He searched the bookstore.

He searched the school.

He even searched the dorm but sadly to no avail, (Your name) was gone and he was left broken as he remembered she only had a week in the Velvet Room. No more, no less, no matter how much he wish it weren't so. So many words left unspoken, he missed her already.

_________________________________________________________

**Monday**

_______________________________________

**Tuesday**

**_______________________________________**

**Wednesday**

**_______________________________________**

**Thursday**

**________________________________________**

**Friday**

**________________________________________**

**Saturday**

**________________________________________**

**Sunday**

**_______________________________________**

**Monday: Morning**

They were really worried about Minato now, it had been two weeks since he kept disappearing more than usual and the week after he becomes more depressed and wont speak about it. It was not only Junpei and Yukairi that noticed their leaders' sadness, the rest of the S.E.E.S members noticed it too. They each tried to ask him what was wrong but he would only answer "Nothing" or "It's fine" and listen to his mp3 player all day. Everyone wondered what was wrong with him, Junpei said it was girl troubles but that was shot down quickly by the rest of the group.

Minato was sitting at his desk and looking out the window into the blue sky. He tried to forget her but he couldn't, he tried to blame (your name) but again he couldn't. He didn't notice the worried glances of his friends as he kept his gaze to the endless sky.

_"Hey Minato…don't forget me ok?"_

Why did she have to ask that of him, he couldn't even if he wanted to.

"Class we have yet another transfer student, wow how many are we going to get this year? Well introduce yourself." said the teacher.

Minato didn't bother to turn around but still listened.

"H-Hello I just transferred here to continue my schooling, I was home tutored by my parental guardians until now they thought I needed to meet more people my own age. I moved from Kyoto to here so I really am new but I had a friend show me around so I'm ok now."

Minato turned to look at her and he froze taking in the sight of the new transfer from Kyoto.

"My name is (your name) please take care of me and I hope we will be good friends!"

__________________________________________________________________


End file.
